


Ship Ahoy!

by J93



Series: RWBY Chibi Alternatives [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: Its finally happening! Maybe…





	Ship Ahoy!

A cruise ship. All the cast of _RWBY Chibi_ are inside, dancing and having drinks and talking to one another. Weiss looks to her side and finds Ruby isn’t there but is exiting out onto the deck, alone.

Weiss follows her and closes the door behind her. Its just the two of them there - no one else.

Ruby is slumped against the ship’s edge, looks behind her and sees Weiss.

 **RUBY:** ( _deflated_ ) Hey Weiss.

 **WEISS:** Ruby, why are you not inside?

Ruby looks at Weiss and hides her face.

 **RUBY:** Just, whateves. Needed some air. Leave me alone.

 **WEISS:** Ruby. What is the matter with you? You’ve been falling behind on your studies, slacking off on training and most all you have been constantly ignoring me!

 **RUBY:** ( _springs toward Weiss and holds her hand in both of hers, jumping up in down in the same spot after each word._ ) ILIKEYOUWEISSSCHNEEWILLYOUMARRYME?!

SFX: Record scratch.

 **WEISS:** ( _sputtering as blood drains from her face and the pupils in her eyes vanish_ ) Wh-wh-wh-what?!

 **RUBY:** ( _jumps back_ ) Nothing! So, how you liking the cruise so far?

 **WEISS:** Don’t change the subject! Did you say you… liked me?

 **RUBY:** Nope! ( _turns her back on Weiss_ ) I don’t know what your saying Weiss. I think you’ve got that cabin fever or whatever its called. ( _twirls her finger next to her temple_ ) Your hearing things, going loco. I think you should lie down and drink less of my uncle’s punch.

 **WEISS:** Don’t patronize me I’m a Schnee not some half-wit barter at a bazaar!

 **RUBY:** He ha yeah that. ( _pause and scratches head_ ) What’s a bazaar?

 **WEISS:** Never mind that! You said you liked me - I know you did! Admit it!

Ruby scoots toward Weiss, her head staring down at her feet and her hand scratching the back of her other hand. Her eyes going puppy dogs and her mouth going into a cute pout.

 **RUBY:** Okay… I admit it. I like you Weiss, I like you a lot. Do you want to, I don’t know, catch a movie or something sometime later or…

 **WEISS:** ( _heartfelt_ ) Ruby, you silly dolt. (Weiss takes Ruby’s hand and pulls her close.) I like doing things with you because your always fun to be around with, and I wouldn’t make an excuse to get out of it. Never.

 **RUBY:** ( _beaming_ ) Not even for homework.

 **WEISS:** ( _stroking Ruby’s cheek and pushing her red tips aside_ ) Don’t push it.

Weiss begins to lean in and Ruby is about to lean up when-

 _RWBY_ Weiss (in animation proper to the series) wakes up in her sleeping bag, her hair disheveled and hyperventilating. She is at a campsite with a fire, surrounded by the sleeping members of Teams RWBY and JNPR.

Weiss looks ahead and sees Ruby, with her back to her, standing guard and looking ahead. Ruby is about to turn her head when Weiss lays back down and turns her back on the fire, shutting her eyes and pretending to sleep.

Light footsteps are heard approaching Weiss. They belong to Ruby, who kneels behind Weiss and pulls her cover up to her head and pats her shoulder.

 **RUBY:** ( _leans toward Weiss_ ) Dreaming again? Don’t worry, it will be light soon.

Ruby knells back up and walks away. Weiss opens one eye and watches Ruby return to her post. Once she is far enough away Weiss comfortable adjusts herself. She takes one last look at Ruby and smiles.

 **WEISS:** ( _whispering_ ) I’ll see you tomorrow Ruby.

Chibi Neo pops up into frame with a sign; **WHITE ROSE CONFIRMED**. Neo winks and mischievously jumps out of frame.

Episode ends.


End file.
